The present invention relates to lighting systems, and more particularly to lighting systems having manually moveable and repositionable lighting modules and lighting elements.
In many modern lighting systems, it is desired to have a significant degree of flexibility in a user's ability to control the direction, intensity, and characteristics of light emitted from the system. In retail or commercial settings, track lighting, individual halogen lights, or fixed LED lighting arrays often are used to illuminate merchandise and displays. This lighting can be incorporated into the structure of the building or into individual display units.
While some of these lighting systems are flexible, they suffer shortcomings. For example, many are relatively large in the sense that the fixtures are conspicuous. In some applications, such as jewelry and fine goods displays, it is desirable for the lighting to be as inconspicuous as possible. In another example, the systems can be difficult to adjust or modify for a particular display layout. In some cases, the light fixtures can be relatively heavy or cumbersome. Further, for a store clerk to move, add or remove a light fixture having a mechanical connector, a tool may be required. This can add complexity, time and expense to the modification of a display. In some cases, entirely new electrical connections are required. And even in cases where the light fixture may be rotatably mounted, the base of the fixture typically is only moveable in a single dimension, thereby limiting the degree of adjustability.
To address the difficulty in moving or adjusting light fixtures in systems, some manufacturers have developed low voltage track lighting systems having individual light modules that are moveable along, and that attach directly to, the track. The track includes a magnetic material and first and second electrical strips. The module includes a light mounted directly on a base, a second magnetic material, and first and second electrical contacts that can engage the electrical strips. The module and light can be moved along the track by a user. Although this enhances flexibility, the module itself includes the light, so when the light or module fails, both must be replaced. Further, the track must be precisely oriented to provide a desired illumination from the attached light module light. Many times, the structure of the track or display does not lend itself to such precise orientation, which can lead to an aesthetically displeasing display or unacceptable lighting characteristics. Even further, the track can become marred or scratched upon repeated movement and reattachment of the light module. This can lead to the display having an unsightly or damaged appearance.